Currently, electrical and electronic industry is rapidly developing, and the development direction of electronic products develop is of lightness and thinness, high performance, high reliability, environment friendliness, etc. The specific requirements for electronic circuit boards are embodied as high heat resistance, low coefficient of thermal expansion, high moisture-heat resistance, environmentally protective flame retardancy, low dielectric constant and dielectric dissipation, and high elasticity modulus etc. Hence, traditional epoxy resins can not completely meet the demands for the development of electronic circuit boards; the use of polyphenyl ether resins with high heat resistance, low dielectric constant, low dielectric dissipation, good tenacity are more and more outstanding. However, traditional polyphenyl ether resins still have disadvantage in the aspect of processing due to the excessively high molecular weight thereof.
Due to the problem of environmental pollution and the like produced by halogen flame retardancy, currently phosphorus-containing compounds such as phosphorus-containing phenanthrene type compound DOPO and derivatives thereof are generally employed to achieve flame retardant effect in industry. At present the halogen-free polyphenyl ether resin composition used in electronic circuit boards usually employs an addictive-type phosphorus-containing flame retardant to achieve the flame retardant requirement, but it still has disadvantage in the aspect of moisture-heat resistance and chemical resistance, etc.